One Woman
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: If he chose her, would God allow him absolution? And if he chose them, would his conscious allow it either? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. Contemplating either of these outcomes could drive even the most mentally stout man insane.
1. Chapter 1

One woman.

Six billion people.

He literally held the salvation for either. He wished for both, yet that wasn't to be. Eying the large digital gauge as it slowly, and deliberately continued on its path to naught. It's red glare never wavering.

If he chose her, would God allow him absolution? And if he chose them, would his conscious allow it either? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Contemplating either of these outcomes could drive even the most mentally stout man insane. Even if they had all of eternity to do so. But he didn't have that luxury. He had to answer one of those two now or suffer the cessation of all life, or hers.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier 

Safety off, right index finger resting on the trigger. Taunt, but not too much so. Crouched, slowly moving his way up the stairway. Step by step. Sweeping his weapon mounted light side to side to determine what lies in front of him. Bright eyes never blinking. Only watching what the light revealed. Continuing in this fashion for fourteen more stairs. He reached the top. Doing a quick sweep with the light to ascertain nothing was around him. Satisfied that nothing was there aside from darkness, he turned his attention back to the door. Above it in softly glowing letters read: 49th Floor. Nine floors from the top. But this is where he needed to be. One of his other squad-mates had already gone up to secure those floors. And due to the order of radio silence, he had not heard of his progress yet. All he had to do was trust the other man to get the job done, and focus on getting his done as well. He clicked off his light, and pulled the set of goggles adorning his helmet down in front of his eyes. He preferred the light, as the goggles were uncomfortable on him. He could already see well enough in the dark. But these helped enough to warrant their use. Clicking a switch, all that was previously lit by his light, was now bathed in a green glow from light too dim to be noticed by human eyes. Moving silent as before he reached the door. Slowly pushing down on the handle he eased the door open with no sound accompanying it. He slid into the opening before shutting the door behind him. Taking a swift look and seeing no movement he slowly crouched back down and moved alongside the near wall down the hallway. He reached another door way. Nudging the handle down he pushed this one open as well. Sticking his head in he visually searched the room. Nothing. He closed the door again. And just lifted his boot to take a step.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he heard screech from his earpiece. He instantly went into a lower crouch and took a quick look around. Nothing. The order of radio silence was absolute. Not to be broken unless completely necessary. "Jesus Christ! Get the fuck away from me! Someone get down here no…." Static… " I don't know what the hell these things…." More static. "…n the 32nd floor need help now! Now Goddamit!"

A new voice broke over his earpiece. "Siesas get down to the 32nd floor and see what the hell is going on with Goldsmith." That was him, he forgot about being silent. He stood while turning and took off towards the door that led to the staircase he was previously on. He pounded down the stairs pushing the nightvision goggles back above his eyes to he could use his natural vision. Reaching the door with the soft glow of 32nd floor above it. He pushed the door open weapon tight against his shoulder. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Bodies. Everywhere, illuminated from the fluorescent bulbs of the hallway. Blood on the ceilings, walls, even on computer monitors in the cubicles. Most of the corpses were strewn across the room, separated from each other. Connected only by some pools of blood that happened to leak into each other. He quickly brought a hand to his mouth. In an effort to block the intense smell. He looked around the room for Goldsmith. Seeing nothing he called out softly on his radio. "Goldsmith, I'm on your floor. Where the fuck are you?" Silence. "Goldsmith, answer me now!"

He called again, but to the CO listening over all the radio channels his squad is using. "Vickers! Which room is his FoF tag located in?" Two seconds went by. "Three doors ahead of you on your left."

He stepped towards said door, moving quicker than before but still slow enough to watch his surroundings. He walked around the corpses, careful not to step in the now larger pools of blood. He reached the door and after turning the handle pushed it open quickly. His weapon aiming in the room. It was dark in the room, a sharp contrast to the lit hallway he stood in. He took a step in and reached on the wall for a switch. He found it, flipped it up. No light. Having the strong lights behind him made it too difficult to see. He pushed his goggles back down, and flipped them on. Green lit up all in the room showing what was unseen. He had to back out quick or risk losing what little food he had left in his stomach. He raced back to the door he had entered the hallway in. Leaning against the wall with his left hand. He quietly called out on the radio. " I found Goldsmith…."

Vickers answered. "Well? What's his status?" He couldn't answer right away. "Siesas! Dammit answer me!"

He responded. "He's dead." He heard swearing on the other end.

"Grab his body and evac out of that building now. Smith take…." Siesas interrupted him. " I can't…"

Vickers yelled. "And why the fuck not?"

He swallowed hard in an attempt to alleviate his dry throat. No avail. He spoke. " There isn't enough of his body to bring with me…."

Silence. Several moments of it. " Wha…? What? Siesas explain!" Vickers spoke.

"I can't tell where what's left of his body ends, and the goddamn wall begins." Dead silence. He knew the other five men in the building had heard that. None spoke. Vickers voice cracked over the headphone. "All of you out of the building now! Evac your floor and meet out front of the main entrance." Siesas started to walk towards the door. But he heard something. His ears immediately flicked in the direction of the sound. What was it? He heard it again. Sliding? Tense, he waited for the sound again. None came. He listened for a few more seconds. Before turning to go out the door. He pushed the door open about half way he heard another sound, he whipped around staring at the end of the hallway, where the sound came from. Standing there was a person? It looked humanoid, but there was too much blood covering it to be certain. He called out to it, neglecting to turn his mic off.. "Hey! Are you hurt? Come here we need to get out of this building now…" He started walking towards it. It turned, and for the first time he saw its face. The jaw was gone, as was the left eye. Blood was falling from its throat mixed with saliva, no mouth to stop it. It roared. The only sound it could make with not jaw. It was loud, causing his ears to fold back on themselves. "What in the name of Christ…?" His mic was still on, everyone heard the previous statement as well as that one. The creature rushed at him, running far faster than anything he'd ever seen. He raised his weapon pulling the trigger. A crack sounded and he say a flash of blood fleck off of the things shoulder. He fired again. Catching it directly in the chest. It stumbled, but still kept running at him, screaming at him in its own sound. He waited until it was within fifteen feet of him. As it jumped to tackled him to the ground, he pulled the trigger again. But didn't let go of it this time. Bullets freed themselves from the confines of the carbines barrel with repeating cracks and a small amount of smoke. Most of the bullets tore into the creatures flesh, bit of it flying off as it ran. One of them caught is directly in the forehead. With this it lost all power to its legs and fell to the ground with momentum keeping it skidding on the ground with a trail of blood following it. Before it came to rest at his feet. He didn't wait to see if it was dead. He instantly turned and sprinted out the door going down the stairs as quick as he could. Yelling into the mic: " Everyone out NOW!" They had heard the exchance of fire from his carbine through the mic. So they knew not to disobey him.

* * *

A/N You may be thinking this is a zombie related thing. Well, kinda right, but mostly wrong. This is to illustate a point to be made later in the story. So while they may indeed be zombie-esque they are not a drving point in the storyline. So don't expect this story to revolve over them. They'll make a few showings though... :)

And I have recently thought of something that may throw some people off. This is indeed an Inuyasha story. (Hence where its located.) But I'm using a different name for Inuyasha (for the first two chapters only.) You can probably guess as to who he is. But don't let the American name fool you. It's him, and I'll explain why he has a different name in the third chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Not wasting any time as he arrived back in the lobby of the building heading for the control van parked out front.

Jogging to get there faster he neared the back of the van, reached for one of the doors and yanked it open. Finding Vickers inside surrounded by aides who had been working the radios.

"What the fuck happened in there Siesas!?"

He stood looking up at him breath slightly heavy. "I have no fucking idea Dan." He said going directly to Vickers first name. "I entered through the door on the 32nd floor to look for Goldsmith. All I found were bodies, about a dozen of them all over the damn place. Blood, body parts separated from their owners…it was fucked up." He shuddered a bit, took a breath and then continued: "I went down the east hallway. About four doors down I found him, or what was left anyway. And then…" He paused for a few moments.

"And then what?" Vickers was impatient.

"Something, I don't know what. It looked dead, yet was alive. It was like some Resident Evil zombie bullshit. He was covered in blood. Smelled like his own too. His lower jaw was completely gone. His tongue was just hanging there. He ran at me, way fucking faster then any human could. Hell, I probably couldn't outrun that son of a bitch. I hit him with at least six bullets before he got near me. All would've killed anything human. I ended up having to pump at least twenty more rounds into him before he fell. I don't know what the fuck it was, but I hope I never see the bastard again." He finished talking.

Vickers remained silent for a while. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Send up back up there. Followed by a hazmat team. We need to find out what the fuck it was. I don't want to see it, or that room again. But I want to find out who or what could rip Charles apart like that…" He looked back to the lobby behind the doors he had just come from.

"Where are Osburn and Brown?" He asked.

"They haven't arrived yet. Both were a few floors above you so they should be here soon." Vickers turned back to one of the aides. "Jessica, radio Osburn and Brown, find out where the fuck they are." He turned back before she said anything.

"In the meantime, go get some water or food or whatever you need before you go back in there." He turned back to the aide leaving Siesas to go do what he needed.

He left the van heading for a small armory his team had set up only a few feet away. He didn't want food or water or anything like that. He wanted bigger guns so he could take out whatever the hell he faced back up on the 32nd floor. The little MP5 wouldn't cut it, as proved by what had just transpired. Time to find something with a bit more balls…

"Kagome-Chan!" Turning she saw one of her friends and teammates walking to her. "We just got a call from Swat team four out downtown. They need you and your team over there. Something about…" She paused looking down at the paper in her hand. After scanning a line she laughed. "Are they joking? Something about zombies apparently, honestly the people they hire for the Swat teams get dumber by the year."

Kagome took the paper from her. She read it:

Order from Dan S. Vickers (S/N X-X-X-X-458)

Request HAZMAT team at corner of W. 48th and N.25th. Bring full hazmat suits as well as blood gathering equipment. Zombie like creatures have been reported by TL of ST4:

Derrick Siesas (S/N X-X-X-X-521)

Order to proceed to location given Priority One status.

End

She stood. "Oh well, as dumb as it sounds we'll still get paid for it right?" She said while smiling. "Call my team for me, we need to get going.."

They arrived at the location about thirty minuets later. Having taken the time to suit up properly and grab the requested blood testing equipment. Kagome, and three others piled out of the van with the large yellow letters of TPD Hazmat Team, on the side. She with the others walked up to Higuchi, the leader of the other three Swat teams. While the fourth was being commanded by an American. Vickers if she remembered right. It made sense seeing as how the four members in his squad were American as well.

The four of them settled around Higuchi so he could tell them what was going on. "Alright." He began. " You four have been called down here by the team leader of team four. Do not take what they say lightly, as stupid as it may sound, that team is on loan to us from DevGru, otherwise known as Seal Team Six. You know how good those guys are as you've worked with them a few times before. So you know they don't fuck around. That being said, if what they say is true, then you need to be careful. They already lost one of their men, a Charles Goldsmith. Which means whatever is up there is able to kill one of the best. So watch it. Their van is that blue one over there, report to them and do as they say. That's all, get to it." He turned and went back to his command area.

The four of them walked to the large blue van. A man saw them coming, and jumped out of the back of it before they got there. "I'm assuming you're the Hazmat team. " He said in good Japanese, eyeing the tools they carried.

Kagome spoke up. "That's right sir, we're here on your orders. What do you need us to do?"

He looked past her. She turned to find a taller man walking towards her. Dressed in full Swat attire and with a small blue circle patch on this left arm. With a VI behind a golden eagle holding something she couldn't make out from here. But there was no mistaking it. He was the leader of the Seal team that was here. He stopped in front of them. Before taking off his goggles. She stared probably a bit longer then she intended. The eyes that surveyed her group were a solid gold. She'd only seen one other man with eyes like that, and he hadn't been around in a long time. She surmised that if she took off this helmet she'd find light silver colored hair… Her thoughts were interrupted by the man speaking, in perfect Japanese, even better then that Vickers man.

"Alright. I'm the one who called you here. What you read on that order note was not a lie. Don't take this lightly. What you see up there will scare you, make you throw up, and probably fuck with your mind for a few months. There are quite a few dead bodies, and lots of blood. Prepare yourself now. If you don't think you can take it then stay here. I've no time for babysitting you people. Do exactly as I say, when I say it. I won't have any problem leaving you people to die if you wonder off into some desolate corner of the building. Understand?" He paused for a second to see their heads nodding. "Okay, let's go. Stay close." He turned and started towards the building. She followed, with the three people in her group close behind her.

She thought about that man who was only a few feet in front of her. His eyes matched her lover from a few years ago. But the attitude and air around him seemed different. Let alone that he had an American name, and was part of an American military squad. It made no sense. The man she thought of was caring, and loving. Very nice to pretty much everyone, never cursed, never got angry. And above all didn't tote guns around like the man in front of her. Her musing got interrupted by the man speaking.

"Okay we're entering now, we have thirty-two stories to climb. But be careful, there could be more of those things." He spoke something else in English that she couldn't understand into his mic, and then pulled the door open before entering the lobby. His weapon was at the ready. Pressed tightly against his shoulder as he swept the room with the gun. He headed for the staircase, directly next to the elevators. Checking around the room as he went. He pulled that door open and entered.

Kagome's team followed closely. Each of them nervously checking out the stairs they had already passed behind them. Despite the fact that the entire stairwell was pitch black aside from the light on the rifle, they made it to the door leading to the 32nd floor without any problem. He stood by the door waiting for them all to get it as well. He spoke quietly. " Here it is. Prepare yourselves for what you'll see. And for Gods sake listen to me." He went to the door and nudged it open with his hand. He peeked his head in. Satisfied that it was clear, he crouched a bit and went the rest of the way in. Motioning for them to follow. He clicked off the light on his rifle as the hallway was lit already.

Her team followed in. They all paused. What he had said was right. This was like nothing she had ever seen. Bodies everywhere. Over a dozen. Body parts no longer connected to their original body. Blood. Even on the ceiling. She had to take a quick breath to prevent herself from losing what she had for dinner. The man spoke. "Get to it. Get a few blood samples, and grab whatever you need. I want to be out of here as soon as we can. She saw him walk a bit further down the hall pausing to look at one of the bodies in the hall. It has quite a few bullet wounds in it. Which meant… "Did you kill that one?" She called to him.

He stopped and turned, his rifle lowering as to not point it at her. "Yeah. Somehow that thing was still alive. I don't know how. But the damn thing tried to attack me."

"So your saying that one was the supposed zombie?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why else would I shoot it?" She saw his eyes narrow through his goggles. "Do you think I killed the people up here or something?"

"Well. From what you've said so far there was supposed to be a zombie like thing up here. And all I see are bodies, and one with a few bullets holes in it. What am I supposed to think?"

He looked at her with those narrowed eyes for a bit longer.

"It's not my damn concern to wonder what you think of me woman. Just do your damn job so we can leave." He turned back around re-raising his rifle as he mumbled something she couldn't quite make out.

"You've…a bit" Was all she caught. He continued down the hall.

She moved to the body he had been looking at and prepared to draw blood from it. As her syringe neared the brachial artery she thought she saw the arm twitch. She paused. It couldn't of happened. It had been at least forty-five minuets since this body had died. Too long for the nerves to still be twitching. So she ignored it and brought the needle to bear against the skins, and ultimately into the artery. Filling the syringe she put it back into her pack, which kept it cooled and thus prevented it from coagulating so it could be studied. She stood and called to the man. "We're ready to go. We've got blood and tissue samples from each of them." He heard her and started towards her. Closing the distance in a few seconds he said to the four. "Okay, lets get the hell out of here." He started towards the door. But stopped.

He swung around, looking down the hallway he had just come from. She saw his left had reach up and pull the small mask off that had blocked his facial feature. She then heard him take two deep breaths through his nose. "Oh shit!" He said. "There's another one coming."

She stared past him down the hallway. "How do you know?"

"I just do, now get going. Fast! I'll kill the bastard so you can get away. Go!" He motioned them out the door and pulled off the light from his rifle. Clicking it on he tossed it to the woman closest to the door. And then immediately pointing his rifle down the hallway.

She had her squad leave before she did. As she was exiting the door she turned back to the man. "Be careful."

He turned his head to her. His face had a grin on it. With a small bit of a tooth sticking out of his mouth. " I always am. Now get going Kagome." He looked back down the hallway.

He had looked so much like her lover from before than she faulted in her step before leaving the floor. But hurried down the stairs following the light that was close by, also going down.

She had gone down about ten steps before she heard the rifle bark. Once, twice, three times before going silent for a moment. Then more shots that faded in volume as she went further down. She hoped he lived through whatever was up there. She needed to find out if he was really who she though.

A/N Okay, I guess I'm going to have to start telling you what certain things mean, and are and so on. As I'm going to be using a bit of military terms and weapon names in this story. So here we are:

MP5: A compact sub-machine gun made by Heckler and Koch. Used by SWAT and SEAL, and pretty much any counter-terrorism team there is. Along with quite a few militaries in the world.

S/N: Serial Number. A number used by militaries to be able to identify soldiers by numbers instead of names. Easier to keep track of. Banks use these too on checks and so forth.

TL: Team Leader

ST4: abbreviation of Swat Team 4

HAZMAT: Hazardous Materials. Used to clean up or investigate things involving wastes such as nuclear or anything else harmful. Or areas that give people a risk of getting in contact with bodily fluids

TPD: Come on. We're in Japan, and the hazmat team is police related. Just think.

If you need more in depth descriptions tell me and I'll do better next time.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched her leave the floor, disappearing into the stairwell.

He turned his focus back towards the person, thing, whatever it was, that was still sprinting towards him.

He slipped his finger over the trigger and pulled it with practiced ease. He rifle letting out a roar, along with a flash from the barrel. This M4 should be able to stop the thing a lot faster then the MP5 he had only a few minuets before. He popped shot after shot towards the foe. Catching him in the chest multiple times. He was becoming a little panicked. It should be down by now. Twenty-four shots; most if not all hitting it. There was no way it could still be standing.

Fuck civility. It was often taught at most training school that shooting anything in the head, even enemies, was uncivil. After all, what you were shooting at was another human being.

That rule didn't apply here. Whatever it was, was far from human. He brought the iron-sights a little higher to compensate. One shot, miss, second shot, and he could see the results of impact. The things head snapped back, with a spray of blood flying out of what used to be the back of its skull. It fell, in much the same manner as last time.

Siesas quickly pushed the magazine release button, allowing it to slide from the bottom of the rifle. Reaching to his side he pulled another from his belt, and slammed it into the rifle's receiver. Slapping the bottom once more to hear a click. He looked back up after reloading. Scanning for any more movement. He saw none. He slowly stood up, and backed up slowly towards the door. He turned quickly and prepared to exit through the door. He paused.

What was that sound? Buddies of that zombie thing he just killed…? Looking towards where he heard the sound: the other end of the hallway. He saw one, two, three, more… "Shit…" He said to himself quietly. He lost count after twelve, too many overlapping themselves to be counted. He looked down at his combat vest. No grenades, he thought them to be unnecessary for an office building, and forgot to grab some when he was out front.

"Vickers…" He whispered into his mic. "There's more…" He crouched slowly. The zombie like things hadn't noticed him yet. They must've heard his shooting, and came to see what it was. If popular culture was right at all, they shouldn't be too bright. They probably couldn't see in the dark as well as him, and most likely didn't see or hear him.

His mic crackled. "What do you mean more? How many?"

"Too many. I'm going to evac. Fast and quiet. Be out front shortly." He stood. As slow as he could, and eased towards the door. He grasped the handle, and pulled it down. He opened it slowly. And small step by step, he sneaked out of the hall. He shut it with equal silence. And proceeded down the stairs. Four flights later, he saw movement on the stairs. Human looking, too far to away to discern exactly what, but he had an idea.

He called into the mic, quiet still: "Vickers, are there any other teams in this building?"

Silence for a moment. "None. Everyone is down here, including the hazmat team. Your alone."

He almost laughed at the irony. "Not quite."

"Holy God. How many of those things are there?"

"Too many to count. I need another way out of here. Elevators working?"

Vickers responded. "Negative, all elevators are halted as per standard procedure. You know that."

"Fuck, what do I do then? Give an idea, any. They're getting closer. Three flights now."

"Dammit. I don't know. Jessica!" Siesas heard as Vickers neglected to turn off his mic. "Get me a sitrep on that building."

Silence.

"Fuck me! There's nothing at all. Which fuck designed this building?"

Siesas almost laughed. Just his luck. He spoke. "I doubt they expected the zombie apocalypse. I'll find a way out. Radio silence from here out to prevent them from hearing me, be out soon. Pray I don't end up like Charles… Siesas out."

He clicked the radio off before protests broke out. He looked down again. Once flight left and they'd be on top of him. Time to move.

* * *

Kagome sat on a large bench. Her team alongside her. She'd heard nothing of that man since he had told them to leave and stayed behind to kill that…abomination. It had been twenty minuets, almost fifteen since she had heard that outburst from the commander. Vikers, Vicers. English names were difficult for her to pronounce. It didn't sound good. Not at all. She had to see if this man was whom she thought. The way he had said her name earlier was the best indication so far. It was soft, smooth, and sincere. It had to be him. He was so similar it scared her. She stood, walking towards the 'Vikers' man.

She stopped near him. Standing in place until he noticed her. "What do you want?" He almost yelled.

Kagome paid no heed to his tone. He was probably stressed. Like her. "What happened to that man who stayed back?"

He replied. "None of your damn business. Get going!" He started to turn back to the screen he had previously been looking on. Kagome grabbed his shoulder. Politeness thrown out the window, she raised her tone as well. "You WILL tell me goddamit. I need to know if that man is alive, or if he sacrificed himself to get me and my team out!"

He stood there for a moment. He was not used to the usually timid Asian women yelling at him. It seemed odd for someone seemingly small, to be so strong of spirit.

"We don't know. He went to radio silence to prevent himself from being heard. Last we knew he had those…things closing in on him from the stairwell."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Where do you think he'll go?

"My guess? The roof. Attempt to barricade it until we can get a chopper or something to get him down."

"Will that work?"

He gave a small smile. He liked the attitude of this woman. "That's what I'd do." Now go sit, or get some food, something. What's going on here," He motioned towards the building. "Is messed up, I know it. But there's nothing we can do at the…"

"Vickers…" The radio cut in. "I think they got me…" Siesas said, speaking in Japanese.

Already at the radio, Vickers responded. " What the fuck do you mean?"

"I can't escape I…" Kagome heard shots being fired over the mic. "…can't get out." He continued. "Too damn many. Running low on ammo and everything…" More shots. "Fuck" more shots slightly different sounding. "Down to my pistol now…"

"What floor are you on?" Vickers said into the radio.

"Fifty-First. So close to the top, only a few more floors and I'd be home free. Somehow they saw me. No idea how, but they did." More shots. Silence for a few moments, "Last mag… I could save the last bullet for me…"

Kagome would have no more of this. She pushed Vickers out of the way. She yelled into the mic. "Don't give up Inuyasha! You can get out, just try!"

"Kagome?" He laughed. "Don't expect it. As strong as I am, as fast as I am, I can't kill them quickly enough to get out.

"Are you near a window?" Kagome asked, hurriedly.

He paused, presumably looking around. "Sure am, quite a few actually."

Kagome couldn't believe she was going to actually suggest this. "Jump out of one then…"

Inuyasha laughed aloud. "For what? So you guys can see me splatter on the pavement? I doubt I could survive an impact with solid concrete." More shots. "Dry on ammo. Fuck. Either that or this." He paused for a second. "Fuck it, we'll see how this turns out. I'm survived fall nears this high, but I landed on grass. Not concrete."

Kagome thought quickly. "East side of the building, there's a construction site. There are a few large piles of dirt. Better then pavement right?"

"A hell of a lot better. Worth a try really, only a few seconds until they're on me."

She heard one last thing over the radio before she saw it. "I might not get another chance to say this like I did back in the day. So here goes: I love you."

She was about to reply but she heard the shattering of glass. She whipped around and saw something falling. Fast. She knew who it was. She tried to look away but found herself unable. She tried to tell herself he'd be fine. But even that couldn't stop her from yelling his name, as loud as she could.

The fence around the construction site blocked everyone's view of him hitting the ground due to the privacy plastic interlaced with it. But despite being unable to see it, due to those walls inability to stop sound, they all heard it.

* * *

Sitrep: Short for situation report. Kinda like a summary.

As I said before if anything is unclear, please ask me to tell you. I'll do my best to keep you informed of what this all means.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost immediately after jumping out of the window, he realized that maybe; just maybe, he should have thought things through a bit more.

Too late now. He could barely hear himself think over the wind rushing past his ears. He looked down, not too far left. He tossed the pistol he had in his hand still, watching it arc away from him. He looked down again quickly, just in time to see how close he was to the rapidly approaching ground. "Shit…' Then he felt nothing.

* * *

Kagome had already begun running towards him as soon as she had lost sight of him behind the fencing. The group that was with her barely had time to close their mouths before they saw her take off towards the construction area.

Vickers reacted quickly, "Stop that woman! Do not allow her to get close to Siesas." He yelled out. Immediately, two men chased after Kagome, easily catching up to her with their much larger strides.

The woman struggled as much as she could, but the two men Vickers had sent after her were easily twice her size, and thus she couldn't have gotten free even if she wanted to. After being dragged back to where he stood, Vickers could not keep up with how fast she was speaking. He was fluent, but still not very good at comprehension. However, he knew most of what she was saying probably wasn't very nice. He spoke loudly to make sure she heard him. "Hey. Be quiet for a moment." He almost shuddered at the piercing glare she turned towards him.

"Why did you have these monkeys of yours stop me?"

"I can't have you running over to an active battle area. Some of those things might've followed him out the window."

He had barely finished before she yelled, "Bullshit! You know damn well they'd have died from the impact. Why can't I go to him?" Her voice tapered down towards the end.

Why not indeed, Vickers thought to himself. He only ordered his men to stop her out of force of habit, as he had dealt with situations involving acquaintances all too often.

"Fine, you can go, but you'll just have to wait for us to go with you, and no rushing ahead of us. Got it?" He didn't wait for her to answer, speaking something Kagome didn't understand to the two men still holding onto her. After he had finished she was let go, as the two men turned and went towards a table that was laden with tools of their trade.

Vickers waited for their return, and as soon as they did, he spoke again in English and started going towards the fenced area.

* * *

He forced his eyes open. He was gazing at the sky, and could see the window he had jumped out of, just over fifty stories. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle, until he felt the sharp pain from breathing in too quickly. "Ah fuck me!" He had broken a few ribs. Hell, he'd be lucky if any of them were still connected the way they ought to be. He looked down to survey himself.

"At least my damn arms are still attached." Nevertheless, his legs had taken the brunt of the force, and the jagged white mass sticking from his thigh made that obvious. And judging from the direction his left foot was pointed, he had shattered that ankle as well.

He'd been through worse, though he couldn't for the life of him remember the last time. Being alive as long as he had, years tended to blur together. He forced himself to sit up, yelping in pain as he felt part of his spine snap back into place. "Beats getting eaten I guess." His left leg was the one with the shattered ankle and broken femur. He pushed himself up far enough to his right leg could support his weight enough to allow him to stand. Nothing snapped or cracked, meaning that leg has escaped injury.

He stood, leaning against the fence as he did. Unsnapping the clasp that held it on his head, he pulled his helmet off and let it fall to the ground. It'd be a good three weeks until he was back to normal. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cool air flowing past his sweat-laden head. He heard footsteps approaching. About damn time they had gotten there. He hobbled towards the gate they were sure to enter through, cringing with every hop. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. Meaning one of his ribs had probably punctured something they oughtn't have. He heard them before he saw them, but the scent is what made him stop.

"Shit, I didn't expect them to bring her along." He turned back around and as quickly as he could, hopped towards the helmet he has discarded earlier, slipping it back on his head just as they walked through the gate.

"Took you guys long enough." He said with a scowl on his face. "I could have died in the time you took to lollygag over here." To emphasize he took his left wrist in his other hand and quickly twisted it, forcing the bones back into place. He was going to continue his tirade, but what he saw made him stop.

Walking towards him, almost timidly, was Kagome; her eyes were red, obviously having been crying on the way over here. She didn't expect him to live through that fall, he didn't himself to be honest. "Is that really you…Inuyasha?" Her voice was near a whisper as she spoke his name. What had he expected? Really? He had all but vanished from her life a few short years ago without any explanation. Not to mention when he did show back up, he hadn't contacted her or anything. And to top it all, he had almost killed himself with her watching.

The scowl left his face almost immediately. "Yeah…it's been awhile huh?" He stumbled over his words. "Um, well. Long fall right?" He didn't know what to do.

Kagome however, had no such qualms. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him sobbing. Despite being at a loss for words, he returned the gesture, easily being able to encompass her with his arms.

* * *

He awoke with a gasp. "The fuck…" He brought a hand to his forehead, feeling the sweat that was there. He looked around, remembering where he was.

He had been brought to the nearest hospital, and to say the least, the staff was completely at a loss as to how he had survived. And he wasn't about to tell them. Vickers had forced them to stay away, and not to ask about him in any way. He chuckled. Good old government perks right there. He heard a sigh, and turned his head towards it.

There she was. Kagome. A woman he had devoted everything to only two years ago. But, due to previous ties he had to pick up and leave without so much as a good-bye. He had no doubt that had crushed her. He didn't like to blow his own horn, so to speak. If she had felt even a third in love with him, as he was with her, then she had probably cried for weeks. He knew that he had.

She was sleeping in a chair only a few feet from his bed. He had forced Vickers to give permission for her to be allowed in. He didn't know how long until he was forced to leave again, but he may as well enjoy her company for the time being. He threw the blankets off himself. He looked over his injuries. They hospital had put his femur back where it should be, and he knew he could walk on it if need be, though it would hurt like hell.

He slipped off the bed, testing his weight on the injured right leg of his. A little painful, but he'd deal with it. Searching the room, he found his gear, and quickly changed out of the hospital gown into it. Though bloody, they were mostly intact. Digging through the many pockets, he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out, he looked it over. A rosary, made of a few dozen blue beads, intersected with white fangs every so often. He slipped it on, and after, pulled off the bandages that were holding his ears down. They were gone. "Good, the rosary still does its job..." Good thing Vickers had thought ahead and had him cover them up. Kagome knew of his heritage, but not the physical differences, including the claws, fangs, and ears. He looked down at his hand with that thought; normal nails were what greeted him. Good.

He headed back to where Kagome was sleeping. She had taken the yellow hazmat suit off earlier, in lieu of some sweats and a loose shirt. Not the most flattering clothing to be sure. He nudged her. "Hey. Wake up." She didn't respond. She still slept like a rock. He nudged her harder. "Hey, Kagome, get up lazy." She twitched a bit, then slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She spoke quietly.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get going."

She stood with his help. "To where? Shouldn't you stay here until you heal up?"

"Nah, it'll be fine." He reached past her and opened the window. "Let's get going before someone notices us leaving."

He turned to her. "You want to know why I left so suddenly before, don't you?"

She only nodded.

"If you stop protesting and come with me right now, then I promise I'll tell you."

She didn't need anymore convincing. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Huh, been a while since I wrote anything, but I felt like coming back to this. So there it is. Chapter 4 and I will keep updated here and again.


End file.
